highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Saeko is not pregnant
This has been an irritating and persistent problem for a long time now. I'm tired of people contributing speculation on the character pages about Takashi and Saeko having sex and Saeko being pregnant. It seems every time I change/move/delete this, it just appears again in a few days. First of all, this sort of information hardly even qualifies as belonging in the Trivia section, as trivia is supposed to be interesting facts about a character. I can understand how some people who haven't read the manga saw episode 9 and formed some wild speculations, but people are taking it as fact, and it's not. For one thing, Takashi and Saeko never kissed in the manga. That should be enough evidence, but sadly it's not. Next, while they obviously have some kind of awkward attraction to each other, at that point in the story, their relationship was on a "close friends" level and far from romantic. The skirt is the thing which I can't understand how people mistake it. I'll ask a general question: do you wear pants while you sleep? Does it not make sense that Saeko would take her skirt off to sleep? Finally, the "take responsibility" line. This is something I think gets lost in translation and taken out of context. Seako is simply telling him to take responsibility as the leader since, before then, he hadn't fully accepted himself as being the leader of the group. I know I won't be changing any opinions, but I hope I have helped to seperate fact from speculation.--Turambar1 05:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Well i totally agree with you that it can become a great fiasco, but I believe that crazy fans can possess their own crazy fantasies. Nothing will hurt if its just wild beliefs, but forcing it onto others is another. Well I know they didn't kiss in the manga, and they kinda did in the anime. The reason why i say kinda is because we NEVER actually EVER saw the kiss taking place. It was just an exchange of intimate looks and then leaning into each other. The skirt thing is another issue. On one hand, i agree with the fans that it could mean they had sex, but the more moral side of me thinks...who the hell sleeps with their pants on?! Then again, who would sleep in a thong beside some dude you met 2-3 days ago? Their relationship...i think...is somwhere between close friends and romantic feelings. In the manga, if you carefully read the part where Saeko says she is of the female sex and would comfort Takashi...I think that might be hinting to a developed romantic interest towards Takashi. Just my speculation. Could be wrong...who knows? About the "take responsibility" part...it is a rather interesting issue. I think it is too ambiguous to say for sure, but on instinct, I'd have to go with they had sex and she got pregnant. That is just the way Asian culture seems to me. Otherwise, I've never ever heard a girl being so direct and saying "you'll take responsibility, right?". Perhaps Sato-san was just leaving room for the wild fantasies of his beloved fans. I guess none of the speculations can be confirmed OR denied as the only final answer depends on waht Sato-san comes out with next.Donutsonfire 06:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if I can completely agree with you there. The speculation only started when the anime came out, which the Satos had nothing to do with. I really don't think there is any ambiguity in the manga in what she said. Also if you look at the frame in which Saeko is pulling up her skirt, Takashi is making a point to stare in the opposite direction, as he always does when a girl needs privacy to change. Why would he do that if he had just had sex with her? I'm not trying to force anyone to change their opinion, though if someone changed their opinion after seeing the facts I've posted, it would be fine with me. The point is, people are posting stuff like this on character pages where it clearly doesn't belong. We may just need to make a "Speculations" section on each page.Turambar1 06:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually I don't believe we need a "speculations" section...in the trivia...its not like the people who contributed wrote a definite "fact". I was also careful to make sure the un-confirmed speculations be put as "some fans believe". Hey and its all about respect...its like a one night stand XD. Well i agree with you that the speculations began after the anime came out..Donutsonfire In the manga, one of the translators added a little note saying that the taking responsibility quote was a reference to a Japanese joke in which sexual tension (ie. the Saeko vs Rei choice) results in pregnancy. So she is not pregnant, just referencing a pregnancy joke. -Sakoichi I agree. As you said Turambar1, I think the biggest evidence is that Takashi was awkward when she was fixing her skirt and made sure to give her privacy. It would be rather illogical to do that if they just had sex. He would be open to the idea of staring or even fixing it for her and I don't know maybe having a romantic moment with her if they had just done it? All this only started until after the anime came, and we all know the anime is biased towards Saeko it's fair bit. Coming from a girl, I would definitely fix my skirt in the morning to make sure that I'm not showing anything I shouldn't, or check it and try to smoothen it out so it doesn't look wrinkled after sleeping on with it. And she is wearing such a short skirt'' so it definitely means you should check up on it so that your panties aren't showing or anything. The "Take responsibility" I always interpreted it as, "I just told you one of my big secrets(aka I'm kind of yandere and get off while killing zombies and beated up a guy), so I hope you'll take responsibility to help me whenever I get too carried away or it looks dangerous on my part when I'm fighting". Natalie1213 14:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I almost forgot about this topic. I always thought about the "take responsibility" phrase as having both literal and figurative meanings. She is literally telling Takashi to take responsibility as the leader of the group, but at the same time, this phrase is used to make a joke about the sexual tension between Takashi and Saeko. As Sakoichi explained above, it is a common joke in Japan, similar to certain characters getting nosebleeds in sexually arousing situations. If we were all native to Japan, there probably wouldn't be any ambiguity, and this discussion would never have taken place.'Turambar ' 16:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed i have read that the whole "take responsiblity" pharse is a cultural joke in Japan and it can have two meanings as stated by Turambar but the whole pregancy speculation i believe is utter bull given the dire situation who would become that emotionally attatched to someone they have only begun to understand let alone only have known for wat? three days? four maybe? its true and it can be seen that they do share an intimate connection with one another but having sex this soon would be crazy given all the zombie killing and people dying (apocalyspe) :i agree with you all, it makes no sense since why would they have sex then he would be scared to see her fix her skirt. also if she was pregnant then she would of been showing signs of this later in the manga and anime. Kinda sketchy about all this - when they're leaving the house she seems to be folding away her skirt that she just changed into last night, before the discussion about her past occured - why would she change again? (I can't see what she's wearing in the morning - but I can swear she was wearing really tight shorts - maybe a thong?) :I agree that it kind of looks like she is holding the skirt in front of her, but if you look more closely (especially in the Full Color Edition), it's clear that she's still wearing the skirt and just adjusting it.'Turambar ' 00:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::What about in the anime? RetributionX 01:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::She seems to be doing the same thing in the anime as she is in the manga. She is either adjusting the skirt because it shifted while she was sleeping or she is tying it back on because she took it off before going to sleep.'Turambar ''' 01:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: :::Hmm - didn't see it that way. It looks like she's holding it because her hands are in that position - but I guess you're right. She's probably adjusting the skirt she's wearing. Thanks for clearing that up RetributionX 01:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC)